villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darryl Revok
Darryl Revok is the main antagonist of the 1981 Canadian science-fiction horror film Scanners directed by David Cronenberg. He is the older brother of the protagonist Cameron Vale and the son of Dr. Paul Ruth. He is portrayed by actor Frederick Reginald Ironside (better known by his stage name Michael Ironside). Background Darryl Revok was the son of Dr. Paul Ruth and an unidentified mother. He was gifted with enhanced telepathic abilities due to his mother receiving the highest amount of ephemerol, a drug that was marketed as a tranquilizer for pregnant women (they were regarded as being too "on edge" the 1960s, and in need of tranquilizing). The side effect of the drug created "scanners" or humans with advanced telepathy. Revok was the elder brother of two twins born to Ruth's wife, the other was Cameron Vale. Both were depicted as being dangerous and were separated during birth. Due to his condition, Revok was moody and depressive. During his youth he tried to drill a hole in his head in an attempt to let the "voices" out. However, Revok eventually managed to control his powers and started a "Scanner Underground" in which its purpose was to destroy ConSec, the company Dr. Paul Ruth works for and try to take over the world. Scanners Revok discovers Ruth's plan to dismantle his organization, through his spy Braedon Keller who manages ConSec security, and sends assassins to follow Vale. Vale visits a Scanner, named Benjamin Pierce, to get information on Revok's whereabouts. At that point Revok's assassins shoot Pierce to death but are killed by Vale through his telepathic abilities. As Pierce is dying, Vale reads his mind and gets a name-Kim Obrist. Vale locates Obrist and forms telepathic alliance with her and a group of other scanners who are against Revok's organization. Revok's assassins attack during a meeting on how to defeat Revok. Vale and Obrist are able to eliminate the assassins but are the only survivors. Vale scans one of Revok's assassins and learns of a drug company which he then infiltrates. There Vale finds large quantities of ephemerol are being distributed under a computer program designated as "Ripe" (which is controlled by Revok himself through ConSec). With this vital information, Vale and Obrist return to ConSec where Ruth suggests Vale scan the computer system to know more about the "Ripe" program. Suddenly, Keller attacks Obrist and murders Dr. Ruth but Vale and Obrist manage to escape and the leave the ConSec building. Vale is able to get access to the computer network through a telephone and extracts ephemerol shipment information. Keller discovers this and orders the computer system shut down while Vale is scanning it (in hopes to injure or kill Vale). However, Keller's plan backfires and the computer explodes killing Keller and leaving Vale and Obrist unharmed. They then visit a doctor on the list of ephemerol recipients. Obrist then finds out that a pregnant woman's fetus has scanned her. Vale also learns ephemerol causes fetuses to become scanners when administered to pregnant women. Revok's men them ambush and abduct Vale and Obrist. Vale is brought to Revok where he reveals to Vale ephemerol was originally developed by Dr. Ruth as a tranquilizer for pregnant women. Ruth learned about the drug's side-effect by providing it to his wife during her pregnancies. Revok reveals that he and Vale are brothers and Dr. Ruth was their father. Because their mother received the highest dose of ephemerol, Revok and Vale are the most powerful scanners. By mass distributing ephemerol to unwitting doctors, who prescribe it to their pregnant patients, Revok plans to create a new generation of scanners to take over the world, which he will control. Revok asks Vale to join him, but Vale refuses. The two have a final telepathic battle against one another; Vale's body is incinerated, but his mind takes over Revok's body. Obrist enters the room to find Vale's charred body on the floor. She hears Vale's voice coming from the corner of the room. In the corner is Revok—but his head scar is gone and he now has Vale's eyes. He faces Obrist and announces in Vale's voice, "We've won." Description Darryl Revok looks like an average man where he appears to be around his late thirties or early forties. He wears a black suit with a vest but no jacket. His height is about five feet and ten inches. Personality Darryl Revok is a cunning, manipulative, ruthless, and arrogant individual who will attempt to eliminate anyone that gets in his way. Revok even sent assassins to kill his brother Vale although he did offer Vale a chance to join his organization after Vale overcame everyone Revok sent at him. Despite this temporary act of mercy, Revok quickly went back to his evil motives when Vale refused to join him. Even without his telepathy, Revok displayed high level intelligence by being able to infiltrate the ConSec organization with minimal difficulty and hide any suspicion in trafficking ephemerol by using a complex computer program under ConSec to cover his tracks. Trivia Darryl Revok is similar to Darth Vader due to that they both crave power and tried to convince a family member to become evil. Gallery Villain 2.jpg|Darryl Revok dies|link=https://twitter.com/dr_giallo/status/698406976808681473 villain 3.jpg|Original Movie Poster|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scanners villain 4.jpg|Darryl's Power|link=http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0017990/bio Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals